Dancing Can Bring Love Together
by Willabethlover
Summary: Elizabeth wants Will to teach her to dance. After thinking it over, Will gives in to teach Elizabeth how to ball dance for her father's upcoming ball. Can it bring those two together and finally have Will figure out his feelings for Elizabeth?


**A/N: I would like to thank willabeth0906 for being my beta reader/editor for this chapter and possibly throughout the fanfic. I really enjoy her being my editor; she points out things that I don't really notice and at times improves my writing. Hope you'll enjoy. Just sit back and relax, and enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please_?"

"I said _no_, Elizabeth!"

Seventeen William Turner let out a big sigh as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest, looking down at his best friend, Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. Elizabeth was his exact age, though a few inches shorter than him. Nonetheless, she could still be the tall one at times. The young woman was currently giving Will _that_ look, the one with her bottom lip puffed out, giving him her infamous puppy dog look, including the sad eyes with it. Will sighed and waved his hand; turning leaning back to on the support beam of the little smithy.

"Please Will?" Her pleading voice was quiet. Something Will couldn't resist or turned down, especially if it came from Elizabeth, but he had an order to work on. He just couldn't give in to her quest. The man that had ordered the sword would be visiting the smithy within in three days and Elizabeth's request would take far more time than he had. To Elizabeth's displeasure, all that what Will did was looking at her from the corner of his eye and then back to the hilt of the sword, which he had already shaped. Now he just had to add some filigree.

"Will…?"

Will sighed once more and turned to Elizabeth, his hands finding her shoulders. "Elizabeth," Will began, looking in her honey-nut eyes. "I can't teach you, okay? You see this?" Will grabbed the medal hilt and lifted it up. "This is a hilt, and do you know what this hilt is to be part of?"

"A…sword?" Elizabeth guessed slowly, her voice small and tiny. Will nodded, setting it back down. She already had the plead in her voice and her eyes. The only thing that could stop him from rejecting now was her touching his arm. But she wouldn't do that. She only did that when she was really desperate. And she wasn't desperate…or was she?"

"I have yet to finish the detail," Will said, putting his hands down to his side. "And I still need to make the blade for it too. Maybe another time, Elizabeth." He started to lean on the support beam. When he was halfway there, he felt a tug on his arm and turned to Elizabeth, finding her hands on his arm. Will groaned. She _was_ that desperate.

"No!" she cried. "I have to learn now! Before the dance, Will!" Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please…father really wants me to learn how to ball dance before the ball. If I disappoint him it'll break his heart!" Will smirked.

"Like when he found you stripping at that party?"

"That was never proven!"

"I was there, Elizabeth. I saw. Men were throwing money at you, cheering, and staring at you like you were a goddess." Elizabeth blushed. That was really the last time she was going to earn money the "easy" way. "But why ask me, of all people, to teach you how to dance?"

"Because," Elizabeth said, pointing out a finger. "Father's too busy to teach me, the maid and the butler can't, and my friends don't know how. You're the only friends, especially a guy that can ball room dance skillfully."

"I don't know," Will sighed, looking at the hilt and then back at Elizabeth. "I seriously need to finish this sword."

"But Wiiiiiill!" Elizabeth whined, gripping on his arm. "I need you!"

"You always need me."

"But I need you now more than ever!"

Will didn't say anything; he just stood up and lifted up the delicate strands of gold. As Will began to decorate the hilt, Elizabeth's shoulders slumped and a frown formed on her features, a small whimper escaping her lips. She bent her head down and turned around, slowly walking towards the door of the smithy. Will apparently heard the whimper for he picked his head up and watched Elizabeth, concern creeping him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth?" he called out, but she didn't hear him. Elizabeth opened the door and walked out, the door slamming shut behind her. Will sighed and closed his eyes, guilt once again consuming him like last time. After a moment or so, Will reopened his eyes and stared at the door. "See you at school." Will turned back to the hilt and continued to work on it. All through the day Will stopped every once and a while for a pause, remembering the look of Elizabeth when she left entering his mind.

He didn't mean to disappoint her. Will would take any excuse to be with Elizabeth, to stare in her brown eyes, to look her brown blondish hair, to look at her beauty and to hear that musical laugh whenever he made a joke. He always enjoyed his time with Elizabeth, weather it was arguing with her or just simply talking to her, he loved it. The young blacksmith had feelings for the Governor's daughter and was pretty close to figuring them out. He never understood women or love until his feelings started to change for Miss Swann at the age of thirteen. Since then he tried his hardest to be a good friend to Elizabeth, to always be there for her, and hopefully, to perhaps somehow to have her fall for him. But what were the odds of that? The Governor's daughter would never fall falling for him? How absurd!

_It __is rather unlikely… _Will thought with a sigh at some point. Sighing, he went back to the sword. But by closing time, which was close to around five o'clock, Will was surprisingly had finished the sword.

_And here I thought I wouldn't be able to teach Elizabeth because of it._

Hope filled inside Will. He hadn't been working on orders very much lately now that they had got a second worker, Aliandra. He could probably use her to cover for him for the dance lessons. Will grinned to himself. Yes, she would do that for him. After all, they had became good friends since she started working at the smithy; the same for Elizabeth when Aliandra first started to go to their school. Will nodded, hoping Elizabeth hadn't asked anyone else, if there was anyone else to teach her, that is. Stepping away from the support beam, Will turned around and looked through the mess that was on the table behind him. Mr. Brown, the founder of the smithy, had just bought the table and everywhere was empty rum bottles. Will shook his head. Why did Mr. Brown had to be a drinker?

After looking through many bottles, Will found what he was looking for. As he took the sheath from the table, he checked it over; making sure it was ruined or stained, just in case any rum got on it. There wasn't. Will turned back to the support beam and placed the sword in the sheath, just as his boss came tumbling in, a half empty rum bottle in his hand, obviously drunk.

"All done, 'illaim?" he slurred. Will nodded, gathering up his tools and going to the left side of the room to put them up. "Well done! I'll-a see you 'ommor, 'en?" Will nodded and after grabbing his backpack, Will was out the door and walking down the street to his house, which was only a couple of blocks away. Will swat a piece of loose strand hair from his small pony tail, but the brown lock just came back to his face again. Will rolled his eyes in aggravation as he pulled the pony tail out, his hair falling just below his ears. He was too busy putting his hair in the pony tail to notice his best friend, Jack Sparrow, was riding slowly up to Will. Jack slowed the vehicle to a halt watching Will as he tried to concentrate more of on finishing putting up his hair. Jack chuckled and shook his head when Will smiled proudly. He honked the horn, making Will jump.

"ey, there!" Jack yelled to Will over the running engine. Will looked over at Jack and waved at him.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Wot are you doing walking home?"

"I don't have a ride."

"Now ye do," Jack grinned, patting the front seat next to him. Will smiled in thanks and ran to the car and opened the door to it, stepping in it. He closed the door, buckled his seatbelt, and Jack began to drive on the road.

"Thanks, Jack," Will said.

"No problem-o, mate," Jack said, his eyes on the road. Will leaned his against the seat, closing his eyes, but snapped his eyes opened when he realized something. He sharply turned his head towards Jack, a confused look on his face.

"Wait…when did you get your driver'slicense?"

Jack grinned once more and took out a small card that looked to be a driver's license. "Just yesterday."

"Oh, so you _finally_ aced it, huh?" Will smirked and Jack rolled his eyes, putting his license back in his jean pocket. "How many times did you take the drivers course -five, six, seven times?"

"_Ten_," Jack corrected sharply. Will laughed and shook his head. "What? It's hard!"

Will held up his hands in defense. "Whatever you said, Jack," Will said. "Whatever you say."

It was quiet on the way home. The only sound that was heard was from Jack, which was him whistling one of his favorite songs "A Pirates Life For me". Will thought it was rather funny that Jack would whistle a song like that, along with acting like a pirate. It was a interest that he and Elizabeth shared. Pirates. Both Jack and Elizabeth love to read about pirates, and sometimes they even read about them together, despite how disgusted Elizabeth is by Jack sometimes, or so she puts it as,

"_I would never be friends with the likes of that two-timing, sexual, drunken guy like Jack!"_

Though Will knew very well that, Jack and Elizabeth were very close friends. Will would wonder from time to time if Jack tries to comfort Elizabeth when she's done. If so, he certainly hope that Jack did try to do it in a sexual way. He just hopes that Elizabeth will slap him whenever and if he did like how the other girls do. Will shook his head. He didn't think there was never a time that Jack didn't get slapped by a girl because he flirted badly or said something perverted

Once they arrived at Will's small apartment that he shared with his mother, Will got out of Jack's car and waved his friend goodbye as he drove off. With a sigh, Will stepped into the apartment building and walked by the owner of the building. When he reached the elevator, he pressed a button and waited for the doors to open. After a couple of minutes waiting, there was a dinging sound and the doors opened. Will stepped in and pressed one of the number buttons that would take him to the floor that he wanted.

Finally, he was in his apartment, shutting the door behind him, instantly going to his room, where he spent most of his time there. After closing the door behind him, Will made his way towards his desk, where he turned on his computer and pulled out his binder, a folded piece of paper falling out of it and landing on the floor. Will raised an eyebrow and picked it up, setting the binder on his desk. Will unfolded the piece of paper and read the neat handwriting on it. He recognized it as Elizabeth's handwriting.

_Will, I know you will probably say no but just__ in case __you do__, I want to ask you again. Can you please teach me to dance? I never did tell you the real reason why, and my father isn't the reason, though he does want me to learn how to ball room dance. Can you really disappoint him?_

Will chuckled. She was trying to guilt him.

_But you see…there is this guy that I happen to like and I want to either have him fall for me or impress him by dancing with him. I can't tell you but you will know at the ball._

Will raised an eyebrow. He will know at the ball? Wait…since when he was invited.

_And before you stop reading this to call me and complain about going to the ball, yes, you are invited and you will come, even if I have to drag you there by myself._

Will smiled and shook her head.

_But give me your answer at school tomorrow. I would be happy if you accept._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Will sighed and dropped the paper on his desk. Will leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands, shaking his head. Oh the things Elizabeth gets him into. How he wish that she wasn't so good at it. It was bad enough that the guilt was eating him from earlier; when she looked so sad and disappointed. Like a lost puppy trying to find some place, some where to stay for the night. Will pulled his hands away from his face and turned on his computer, waiting it for to load. When everything was loaded, Will got on PRM, which stood for Port Royal Messenger. It was the top most messengers that people used in Port Royal. Will bet whoever thought of it must be rich.

When signed himself in the messenger, he saw that Elizabeth was on and IM her right away.

Sweetoohwill: Guilt tripping me isn't going to make me give in, Lizzie. :P

Innocentol'liz: It was worth a try. You're easy to guilt through.

Sweetoothwill: Gee, thanks. That means a lot to me.

Innocentol'liz: Oh hush! You know it's true.

Sweetoohwill: Mmm…yeah, I suppose so.

Innocentol'liz: So, what's your answer, Will?

Sweetoothwill: I still have yet to think about it. Give me some time and I'll have your answer tomorrow.

Innocentol'liz: Alright, alright. I'll quit pestering you about it.

Sweetoothwill: Thank you.

There was a pause for a moment, Will just staring at the IM box, waiting for Elizabeth to reply. What felt like hours, Will saw Elizabeth typing.

Innocentol'liz: Do you think I could come over? Father is out in town and mother is at the spa. I don't want to be alone.

Will bit his lip. Would his mother mind? Would she be upset by Elizabeth coming over? Would she be alright with it? Will always thought that his mother didn't like Elizabeth, but his mother had always corrected him, saying that she love having Elizabeth over. She told her many times and took Elizabeth in like she was her daughter, which made Elizabeth feel welcome. After thinking it over, Will typed in his reply.

Sweetoothwill: Sure. Perhaps we can do homework together?

Innocentol'liz: Sounds nice. I'll be over there in thirty minutes or so.

Sweetoothwill: Alright.

Innocentol'liz: Bye.

Sweetoothwill: Bye.

With that, he saw Elizabeth sign off and did so himself but kept his computer on. Will stood up from his desk and put his binder in his backpack. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and into the living room, where he sat his backpack on the couch. He walked in the kitchen to get a drink, finding his mother in there, sitting at the table and reading a magazine.

"Hi, mother," Will greeted, walking towards the refrigerator, pulling out a can of soda. Will's mother, Susan, looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Will," she said softly. "How was school?" Will shrugged.

"The usual," he replied. Susan laughed and Will began to fiddle with his can as he walked towards her. "Um…mother? Elizabeth is coming over. Do you mind if she does?"

"Of course not," Susan exclaimed, "like I told you, I love the girl." Will grinned.

"Good," he said. "Thanks, mother." With that, Will walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he sat on the couch and opened his soda and waited for Elizabeth's visit.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Please review. :)**


End file.
